


The Portrait of a Man

by megan_el



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: I Don't Even Know, Immortal Husbands, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25289269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megan_el/pseuds/megan_el
Summary: a man, loved
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 17
Kudos: 137





	The Portrait of a Man

For all that Yusuf's mouth is Nicolo's beginning and end, and his eyes are where Nicolo's doubts and fears find their salvation, Nicolo would forsake it all, would let the world burn— _again_ —before he would relinquish Yusuf's arms.

They are his haven, his home at night, his anchor when he first wakes— _alive, still alive, again and always until the end of time, alive_.

Hours and years and eons has he spent watching and tracing them with fingertips and lips, pressing his blessings in between Yusuf's veins, because if there ever was a god, this is where he would live.

And when Nicolo feels lost, this is where he chooses to live, too.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been years since I last wrote a fic, but then the Immortal Husbands happened. Oops.


End file.
